


Keeping You Warm

by ahunmaster



Series: Ghost AU [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Human, Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker gets really cold at night in the castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping You Warm

 

One of the cons of living in an old centuries old castle?  Inadequate heating systems.

 

Thornstriker and the others had brought plenty of blankets, boarded up the windows and even brought in space heaters with the money they had saved, but it didn't do much for a castle mostly made of cold brick and stone.

 

And she had had the misfortune of picking one of the rooms farthest away from the center of the castle where the main heating system was located.

 

With her tiny body stuffed under several blankets, she could only curl up to keep her extremities from feeling the bite of the cold night.  Primus, every time she stretched her cramped legs, it would feel like her feet her being cut apart by knives made of ice.

 

There was no way she was going to get any sleep tonight.

 

"Thornstriker?"

 

A voice resonated from the walls.  She recognized that voice from anywhere.

 

"Bloodshed?"

 

"Are you alright?  Can I come in?"

 

It was odd for a ghost to be asking permission to come in when there was nothing stopping him, but the guard never overstepped her boundaries.  He was always conscious of her privacy and never took advantage of her trust.

 

Once she muttered a small yes, the ghost appeared by the end of her bed, his head barely visible to her over the blankets she was engulfed under.

 

"What's wrong?  Are you ill?"

 

"...Cold."

 

"Oh."  As a ghost, they had grown used to the constant cold they felt.  They often had to be reminded that living humans were not accustomed to the cold temperatures.

 

"Is... Is there anything I can do to help?"

 

Thornstriker thought it over for a moment.  There really wasn't much that could be done, even with a ghost helping.  She had taken all the blankets from storage that she could.  The space heater was already on.  She could move to the center of the castle, but there was nowhere else for her to sleep on but the cold floor itself.

 

But then a thought came to mind.

 

"Could... Could you... stay here tonight?"

 

Bloodshed had been dead for a long time, but he was smart enough to realize what she was asking.

 

It took her a minute to feel his hands on her back.  Even though the blankets would have moved, she still raised them up to allow him to materialize next to her fully.

 

"Is this alright?"

 

Thornstriker ignored the first touch of his cold body before the heat began to spread through their touch.  "Mmm-hmm."

 

She could feel him shuffle as his bare chest moved against her pajamas.  "Would you prefer if I were-?"

 

"You're fine.  This is fine."

 

Bloodshed didn't say anything else, only holding her closer as she snuggled further into his chest.

 

Thornstriker slept peacefully that night without ever feeling another bite of the night's cold.

 

END


End file.
